Ace's Diary: I'm Happy
by TheReverless
Summary: Catatan Pribadi Ace.. Kebahagiaan yang meluap walaupun maut menjelang..   Curahan hati Ace semenjak dirinya bergabung dengan Shirohige, mendengar kematian Tatch, dll.  Sampai kematian menjelang..


**Disclaimer** : Saya, Michi mengungkapkan *bahasanya kayak nenek- nenek.. wkwkwkwk* bahwa **ONE PIECE HANYA MILIK EIICHIRO ODA**! Kalau mau memberikan lisensinya, Sensei, hubungi 081809******* (harap disensor, biasa lah, artis.. Jadi banyak yang mau nomor gue) *Semua readers langsung asma*.

**Summary **: Catatan Pribadi Ace.. Kebahagiaan yang meluap walaupun maut menjelang..

**ACE'S NOTES : "I'M HAPPY!"**

Catatan Ace..

Aku menulis ini sejak aku bergabung dengan Shirohige..

Aku dulu selalu merasa bahwa Shirohige adalah bajak laut kuat yang menyebalkan, hingga suatu hari aku menyerangnya. Aku kalah telak. Kukira aku akan mati setelah ini, tetapi kapten mereka itu berkata padaku— sesuatu yang Aneh buatku. Tapi siapa mengira bahwa pak Tua itu serius ingin mengangkatku menjadi anak?

Akhirnya aku menerimanya. Aku jadi merasakan bagaimana indahnya keluarga besar. Disana aku punya banyak nakama yang sangat baik hati. Mereka juga menerimaku apa adanya. Aku juga teringat akan Luffy yang mungkin atau belum ada di lautan, tapi cepat atau lambat— Itu pasti.

Sebagai komandan divisi 2 Shirohige, perlahan- lahan aku semakin menyayangi pak tua seperti ayahku sendiri. Untukku aku sudah bertekad berkata "Satu- satunya ayahku.. Hanya Shirohige!" Aku muak dengan darah iblis yang mengalir dalam diriku. Seorang ayah raja Bajak Laut— Gol D. Roger, darah setan yang hampir dibenci semua orang. Jika saat aku kecil tidak menemukan Sabo dan Luffy, mungkin semangat hidupku akan patah saat orang terus akan berkata "bunuh saja jika Roger punya anak! Pasti setimpal dengan perbuatannya selama ini!" Aku begitu mengerti kasih sayang yang benar- benar ada. Ada Marco, Joshu, Tatch yang lain yang selalu bersamaku seakan aku adalah keluarga kandung mereka.

Suatu hari, entah mengapa jadinya, seorang anak buahku membunuh Tatch! Benar hatiku sangat hancur dan marah. Teach sialan! Mengapa dirinya bahkan membunuh orang demi mendapat buah iblis keinginannya? Aku benar- benar tak habis pikir. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta pak tua agar aku bisa mengejar Teach yang kabur. Awalnya pak tua menolak, tapi aku sangat merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal ini! Pokoknya orang hina seperti itu harus terus kucari, aku adalah komandannya dulu, aku yang harus menghabisinya!

Di tengah perjalananku, aku menemukan Luffy di Arabasta. Aku benar- benar bahagia setelah berapa lama tak bertemu. Aku sebenarnya ingin lebih lama lagi bersama adikku ini. Tapi waktu adalah uang, aku tak boleh menyiakan waktu untuk mengejar Tatch! Aku sudah tenang karena melihat Luffy memiliki nakama- nakamanya yang sangat bisa dipercaya. Aku meninggalkan Vivrecard padanya dan kembali melaju.

Aku menemukan Teach, akhirnya. Melihat wajahnya yang santai itu, aku amat muak. Tapi aku terus bersikap tenang, aku harus tenang! Aku terus mengeluarkan jurus- jurusku, aku hampir meraih kemenangan. Tetapi ternyata kekuatannya begitu dasyat, pantas saja ia menginginkan buah iblis Yami- Yami, kekuatannya seperti ini. Aku mengeluarkan jurus terbaikku, tapi aku tetap kalah.

Aku dijebloskan dalam penjara. Ke Impel Down, dimana para tawanan mengerikan ada disana. Sekarang aku disini, aku tahu pak tua marah dan mereka akan mengambilku kembali. Aku ingin membuat perang tidak terjadi, aku meminta kakek membunuhku. Tapi sepertinya mustahil dilakukan.

Aku mendengar pemberitaan dari Shibukai Boa Hancock: Adikku ada disini. Luffy? Luffy kemari? Ke penjara paling angker sedunia ini? Luffy benar- benar membuatku cemas. Berjam- jam berlalu, Luffy tak terlihat, Jimbei berusaha membuatku tenang. Tapi setelah aku mendengar laporan pada Magellan, sang direktur penjara bahwa Luffy benar- benar menyusup kesini, kegelisahanku semakin bertambah.

Aku digiring ke Marine Ford dengan cemas. Cemas akan Luffy, cemas akan Shirohige. Aku takut Luffy tak berhasil keluar dari penjara itu, aku juga takut perang pecah setelah Pak tua mengerahkan pasukan.

Aku ada di tempat eksekusi. Hanya menatap Pak tua dan yang lain dari jauh. Mencoba menyelamatkanku. Aku benar- benar gelisah melihat nyawa- nyawa melayang karena ini. Aku ingin berteriak berhenti, mereka seakan tuli dan tetap maju.

Oars mengamuk, dia terus maju. Ia menggapai ke arahku. Aku berteriak untuk jangan mendekat, tapi percuma. Aku sedikit menyesal memiliki orang- orang seperti mereka yang mencintaiku, aku juga telah menarik mereka dalam jurang kematian kalau begini jadinya. Oars menggapai ke arahku, Laser Kuma mengarah dan meledak di tubuhnya. Aku cemas, ia bisa mati! Tapi ia memang tidak ragu untuk membuang nyawanya demiku. Aku benar- benar tak mengerti, mahluk sepertiku begitu ingin direbut seperti ini? Hinanya diriku.

Kaki kirinya mati ketika Doflamingo bergerak. Ia sudah ada di dekatku, akan menggapaiku dengan tubuhnya yang besar itu. Kecemasanku berakhir dengan kenyataan: Oars rubuh. Aku benar- benar panik, aku juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa kesal, menangis, atau apapun, tanganku yang diborgol kuat ini, percuma melakukan perlawanan.

Kakek sudah duduk di sampingku dan memarahiku yang tak menjadi angkatan laut. Ia menangis, aku hanya bisa duduk dengan status "musuh separuh keluarga". Aku terkejut dengan kejatuhan sekelompok dari atas: Ada Luffy dan Jimbei!

Aku kembali berteriak "untuk apa kalian mengorbankan nyawa untukku?" Tapi mereka kembali tuli. Mereka tak peduli dengan perkataan itu, mereka berkata aku adalah keluarga mereka, membuang nyawa untuk menyelamatkan diriku ini mereka pun bersedia. Luffy bahkan maju, dengan tubuh yang menjadi berlumuran darah, penuh pertarungan.. Pak tua juga sudah terluka. Aku benar- benar saat ini: Ingin Hidup.

Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan, tetapi setelah Luffy menonjok kakek dan menyelamtkan aku. Aku bebas. Kombinasi aku dan Luffy benar- benar luar biasa. Luffy makin kuat. Ternyata yang kutahu ia punya haki. Aku akan berlari pergi, ketika Akainu memancingku dengan menghina Pak Tua. Aku marah, aku tahu kekuatanku lemah akan lava— kekuatan Akainu. Tapi dia licik, dia malah menyerang Luffy.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat.. Melindungi Luffy.. Sang adik yang kusayangi..

Dengan tubuhku sendiri..

Panas. Itulah yang kurasakan. Organ dalamku semua terbakar. Aku menyampaikan beberapa kalimatku yang terakhir.. Aku sudah tahu kematianku sudah dekat.. Tapi aku bahagia..

"Bapak! Semuanya! Juga Luffy.. Hingga saat ini.. Aku yang anak setan ini.. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku!"

Aku berkata perasaan bahagiaku.. Dan semuanya gelap setelah aku tersenyum.

Hidupku berakhir.

Tapi aku.. Aku bahagia.. Sangat bahagia melindungi adik yang sangat kucintai.. Sabo.. Maaf, aku telah menyusul begitu cepat..

Aku sangat bahagia!


End file.
